Ale wolałbyś zapomnieć
by Kumm
Summary: Czy dążenie do wspólnego celu może zmienić nastawienie do drugiej osoby?


„**... ale wolałbyś zapomnieć"**

_- Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – warknął Edward. _

_- O co ci chodzi? – odparowałeś zdenerwowany, próbując schować w najgłębszych zakamarkach swojej pamięci obrazy, których wampir nie mógł zobaczyć._

_- Mnie nie oszukasz, kundlu. – Już dawno się tak nie odzywał. Musiał być bardzo wzburzony. Nie dziwiłeś mu się zresztą. Bo jaki wilkołak zarywa do wampirzycy, siostry przyjaciela? _

_- Do niczego nie doszło – syknąłeś, starając się, by w twoim głosie nie był słyszalny smutek. Edward prychnął. Już o wszystkim wiedział. Zanim zdążyłeś choćby zadrżeć, przykucnął, z jego gardła wydobył się straszliwy charkot, i już przygniatał cię do ziemi... _

Od zawsze była twoim wrogiem; nienawidziłeś Jej, zresztą ze wzajemnością, i to nie miało się nigdy zmienić. Ani ty, ani Ona, tego nie chcieliście. Bo i po co? Czy coś by wam dało zawarcie rozejmu? Wystarczyło, że wasi bliscy już go między sobą zawarli – zawsze musiał być ktoś, kto się wyłamywał. I ty właśnie byłeś tym kimś, Ona również. Wszyscy zdążyli się już do tego przyzwyczaić, do waszego warczenia na siebie o byle co, o ciągłe kłótnie i wyzwiska. To należało niemalże do codzienności.

Na początku z trudem przychodziło ci przebywanie w Jej obecności – nie dość, że śmierdziała, to była jeszcze wredna. Może nawet potrafiłbyś Ją polubić, gdyby nie to, że od samego początku wyraźnie nie darzyła cię sympatią. Ale nie przeszkadzało ci to. Po co miałbyś zawracać sobie głowę jakąś blondwłosą pięknością? Jednak po jakimś czasie, kiedy na świat przyszła Renesmee, wszystko się zmieniło. Wpoiłeś sobie to małe dzieciątko, kochałeś je ponad życie, tak samo, jak i Ona je kochała, i w końcu, mimo woli, zbliżyliście się do siebie... Nikt tego nie chciał. Przecież Jej nienawidziłeś. Ona ciebie również. Jednak te godziny, te dni spędzone przy małej sprawiły, że wasze drogi nagle się skrzyżowały, by później biec równolegle, obok siebie. Obraliście jeden cel: sprawić, by Nessie była szczęśliwa. Nic i nikt nie mógł wam w tym przeszkodzić.

Kiedy to się stało? Pamiętasz jeszcze? Chyba tak, ale wolałbyś zapomnieć.

Wczesnym rankiem, kiedy zaledwie wzeszło słońce, usłyszałeś cichy ruch – to mała się budziła. Podniosłeś się z ziemi, strząsnąłeś z rdzawej sierści kropelki rosy, która zdążyła się do niej przykleić, i zmieniłeś się w człowieka. Do czasu, gdy Renesmee nie przyszła na świat, nie lubiłeś tej postaci – wilcze życie było o wiele prostsze, mogłeś pobiec, gdzie tylko chciałeś, kiedy tylko miałeś na to ochotę. Nie było żadnych problemów: owszem, wciąż martwiłeś się Bellą, jednak w skórze wilkołaka potrafiłeś się wyłączyć, odbierać ze świata jedynie przyjemne bodźce, takie jak szum strumyków leśnych, szelest liści, czy myśli Lei i Setha. Nawet one były dla ciebie przyjemne, kiedy tylko nie zamartwiali się twoim losem. Poza tym, było wręcz idealnie. Jednak, kiedy urodziła się Renesmee, wszystko się zmieniło. Dom Cullenów stał się niemalże twoim domem, zawsze byłeś w nim mile widziany, przynajmniej przez większość domowników. Choć starałeś się to przed sobą ukryć, szczerze polubiłeś Esme i Carlise'a, o Alice już nie wspominając. Byli tak niesamowicie dobrzy i serdeczni, wiecznie uśmiechnięci i pozytywnie nastawieni do świata... Ta mała, drobna osóbka... Pamiętałeś, jak przy tobie usiadła, jak się śmiała, że jej pomagasz. Pamiętałeś jej słowa – powiedziała, że dzięki tobie może się wreszcie odprężyć, odpocząć od natrętnych bólów głowy. Ty również byłeś jej wdzięczny, bo swoją obecnością rozpraszała najciemniejszy mrok, dodawała ci otuchy, choć nie za bardzo chciałeś się do tego przyznawać.

Nie pukając do drzwi, wszedłeś bezceremonialnie do środka i szybko skierowałeś się w stronę salonu, gdzie zawsze przebywała Renesmee. Kiedy tylko pojawiłeś się na progu, przerwała zabawę z Rosalie i wskazała na ciebie władczo. Jeden ruch i już byłeś przy niej. Rosalie spojrzała na ciebie z zazdrością – doskonale wiedziała, że mała kochała bardziej ciebie, niż ją. Podała ci ją jednak i ułożyła się wygodnie na kanapie. Twoje serce niemal wyrywało ci się z piersi, kiedy tuliłeś Nessie, kiedy łapała twoją szyję ciepłymi rączkami, pokazując swoje wspomnienia. Była niesamowita. Rozsiadłeś się obok Rosalie, nawet nie zwracając na Nią uwagi, i posadziłeś sobie swoją pupilkę na kolanach. Ona przyglądała ci się tylko w milczeniu, z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy. Zresztą, jak zwykle. Po dłuższym czasie Nessie zarządziła nową zabawę, w której uczestniczyć mieliście w trójkę – mała, ty i Rosalie. Wspólnie układaliście różne budowle ze sztućców, by Renesmee mogła je później psuć. Przynosiło jej to wielką frajdę. Siedziałeś na przeciwko Niej, nawet na Nią nie patrząc. Była dla ciebie po prostu nikim. Najpierw układaliście dwa osobne stosy noży i widelców, jednak po piątej turze okazało się, że najnormalniej w świecie ich brakowało – niektóre leżały tak mocno powyginane, że nie sposób było zidentyfikować, co to, inne zupełnie połamane. Teraz budowaliście jedną wieżę. Razem. Kilka razy wasze dłonie się zetknęły, wywołując nieprzyjemne dreszcze – Jej dłoń była tak niesamowicie lodowata, że w miejscu, gdzie cię dotknęła pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Ona za każdym razem syczała, jak poparzona.

W domu było spokojnie i cicho – wszyscy wyruszyli na polowanie i zostaliście sami. Twoim zdaniem nie było to zbyt rozsądne, ponieważ mogliście się pozabijać przy byle spięciu. Ale Carlise wam ufał. Edward również. Siedzieliście na ciemnoczerwonym dywanie, zabawiając z zapałem Renesmee, a świat jakby przestał dla was istnieć. Była tylko ona, mała, ciemnowłosa istotka, która perlistym śmiechem potrafiła rozbawić wszystkich dookoła. Ale czy ty czasem nie widziałeś kogoś jeszcze? Podniosłeś z podłogi srebrny widelczyk i umieściłeś go na samym szczycie wieży, niby przypadkiem zerkając na Rosalie. Jej złote oczy utkwione były w Nessie; twarz miała jak zwykle kamienną, jednak rysy układały się w jakiś pogodny, radosny wzór. Nie wiedząc, dlaczego, uśmiechnąłeś się odruchowo, jednak zaraz tego pożałowałeś. Wampirzyca łypnęła na ciebie groźnie.

- Z czego się cieszysz, kundlu? – zapytała ostro. Skrzywiłeś się lekko na Jej słowa. Powoli zaczynałeś Ją lubić. Nie, może nie lubić, ale przyzwyczaiłeś się do Jej obecności, twoje odczucia uległy zmianie. Byłeś po prostu neutralny. Wspólne opiekowanie się małą zbliżyło was do siebie i, chcąc nie chcąc, zacząłeś dotkliwiej odczuwać Jej obelgi. Nie odpowiedziałeś. Odwróciłeś wzrok. – Ej, o co chodzi? – rzuciła po chwili. Choć nadal starała się być groźna, w Jej głosie wyczułeś troskę. Zauważyła, że coś jest z tobą nie tak.

- Nic. – Wzdrygnąłeś ramionami. – Zastanawiam się, jak Nessie będzie wyglądać za parę miesięcy.

Nie dała się oszukać. Spojrzała na małą, ale zaraz Jej tęczówki przebiły cię na wskroś, a twarz zastygła w niemym oczekiwaniu na dalsze wyjaśnienia. Milczałeś. Pogłaskałeś drżącą dłonią loczki Renesmee. Rosalie przypatrzyła ci się dokładniej i już wiedziałeś, że połknęła haczyk.

- Nie przejmuj się – szepnęła melodyjnym głosem, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie używała, gdy zwracała się do ciebie. – Carlise mówi, że powoli przestaje rosnąć. Zobaczysz, niedługo będzie rosła, jak normalne dziecko.

Przeniosłeś wzrok na Jej bladą twarz i uśmiechnąłeś się lekko, ale bez przekonania. Jej lodowata dłoń przeniosła się na twoją, gorącą. Kiedy cię dotknęła, na Jej twarzy pojawił się na ułamek sekundy nieznośny grymas, jednak po chwili z powrotem się uśmiechnęła. Bolało Ją to, jednak nie odsuwała ręki. Czyżby nie chciała? W miejscu, w którym leżała Jej dłoń, czułeś odrętwienie. Cofnąłeś się nieco, jednak żelazny uścisk Rosalie tylko się wzmocnił. Przygryzła, rozkosznie zaczerwienioną, wargę i przejechała zimnym opuszkiem po twojej skórze. Mocno Ją zapiekło. Skrzywiła się trochę. Ty również. Jednak nadal wodziła palcami po twojej ręce... Po dłuższej chwili odrętwiałe miałeś już całe ramię, a później szyję i klatkę piersiową. Z trudem oddychałeś – zimno zdawało się wypełniać twoje płuca, szczelnie je zamykając. Syknąłeś cicho, co tylko pobudziło Rosalie. Była coraz bliżej. Dostrzegałeś każdą czarną plamkę na Jej złotych tęczówkach, a długie, ciemne rzęsy mogłeś z łatwością policzyć. Kiedy musnęła wargami twój gorący policzek, wstrzymałeś oddech. Czułeś Jej okropny, wampirzy zapach, Jej marmurowe ramiona zaciskały się wokół twojej szyi. Zaczęły trząść ci się dłonie, później ręce. Jednym silnym pchnięciem uwolniłeś się z uścisku. Szklany stoliczek roztrzaskał się na drobne kawałki pod twardym ciałem Rosalie. Odwróciłeś się i już cię nie było. Kiedy wbiegałeś do lasu usłyszałeś tylko ciche warknięcie:

- Nessie, kochanie, nie powiesz nic wujkowi Emmetowi?


End file.
